The invention is directed to a process for treatment of an object using a flow of hot air a hand-held air blower for carrying out this process.
A process for treatment of an object using a flow of hot air and a hand-held air blower for carrying out this process are known, e.g., from DE-A-25 35 853. A disadvantage of the known process and air blower consists in that the flow of hot air striking the object can have very widely differing high temperature values depending on the distance of the object from the hot air flow outlet opening of the hand-held air blower. Avoiding this disadvantage depends very much on the skill of the user of the hand-held air blower in maintaining the required distance with respect to the desired temperature of the hot air flow striking the object, the desired temperature being determined by feel. This is made even more difficult when various heat outputs are adjusted, since this necessarily changes the required distance.